


Штормовой горизонт

by Drakonyashka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Переведено для WTF Gryffindor 2018. Бета: volhinskamorda





	Штормовой горизонт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stormy Horizon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861845) by [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne). 



— Все будет хорошо, ба. — Невилл обнимает ее. — Со мной все будет хорошо.

Августа вздыхает.

— Боюсь, что хорошо ничего уже не будет, — говорит она, — но в Хогвартсе ты будешь в безопасности. Минерва защитит тебя.

— Даже если Снейп будет директором, — бормочет Невилл и сразу же жалеет об этом, чувствуя, как она напряглась. — Все будет замечательно! Я ведь больше его не боюсь.

Августа улыбается, и если это не совсем правда, ни она, ни Невилл в этом не собираются признаваться.

— Я знаю.

Обняв его еще раз, она подталкивает Невилла к поезду.

— Иди, твои друзья ждут.

Вздохнув, Невилл идет, точно зная, что это лишь затишье перед бурей.


End file.
